The class of Failed monsters
by SuperKillerRiceball
Summary: Elisabeta Hedevary is a human. There's the problem when you have two vampire parents who happen to be some of the most powerful people in the entire realm you'll have a bumpy road ahead. Rated T for cursing. PruHun
1. Chapter 1

The class of FAILED monsters

"You are here because you are a worthless no good are here because like your parents you are little of us just are completely dumb species and some of us may just delinquents but one of us is not even a monster!"

Right then I felt all the eyes of my classmates on me I honestly thought the teachers weren't supposed to pick on the students oh well another thing ill have to live with.

This is class 4-f the class where monsters that are at the lowest rank of being monsters, rank F also standing for the f in class 4-f.

Then you go up to higher levels of monsters but the highest are vampires and werewolf's which my parents happen to be, two vampires and let me tell you there aren't very many vampires in the realm so I get count Dracula lessons every Sunday just in case I magically become a vampire. But I'd rather not be a monster than sit through 30 seconds of their lessons.

Its worse than an old person telling you their life story starting 'it was may 18 1766'. Yes people in our realm live to that age or longer.

To be honest i don't even know why they sent me here they said something about not trusting humans like myself but I just think they're praying on that vampire theory.

So they sent me here. And since I am a human there is no guarantee that a monster wont try to eat me.

But then again when you have some of the most powerful parents in the monster realm I'm not so sure, but being bullied is probably guaranteed for me monster or not.

Somehow I always seem to find trouble my mom tells me.

Oh well. The school accepted me only because my parents were powerful rank AA monsters.

Trust me I'm not trying to brag here but if you want to listen to my story you'll have to listen to some of the annoying details too.

Were was I?Ah yes ranks. Now this brings me to the rank AA that are my parents, werewolf's as i said, dragons, and the most powerful of monsters, reapers.

Like in the term Grim reaper there are only three of them in the school or so I've heard only the people from the higher classes know who they are.

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself!My name is Elizabeta Hedervary.

One second later I snapped back into reality to all the eyes staring at me and could only manage," sorry."

The teacher looked away and started the lesson and by the time it ended I had probably never been so happy in my life, 'thank you lunch bell'.

I sat alone eating my lunch when i saw a face come in front of me"Hi" the stranger said."Hello?"

" I'm Roderich I'm in your class"

" I'm Elizabeta nice to meet you"he sat down next to me and he let out big Grey pixie wings they were so beautiful I couldn't help but stare.

He glanced at me and said" why are you staring at me do you think it's weird for a guy to be a pixie?" he said defensively

" No no, its just that your wings are really amazing" then he started blushing" sorry I didn't mean to-" " that's okay I get it" so we spent the rest of lunch and for the record he was officially the coolest person I have ever met .

I mean I don't know anyone who would have the guts to pretend to ask a guy out to freak the victim out.

So we went back to class and my day was pretty good except when recess came.


	2. Chapter 2

So Roderich was telling me what kind of a pixie he was (air pixie) while we were walking then someone bumped into me, but I kept on waking cause I didn't really feel that a thought maybe he didn't either,but I was so wrong.

Almost a millisecond later he screamed "Hey you!, you just bumped into me apologize immediately!"

'Oh great I ran into one of the people who thought they were god or something.'

"Sorry" I plainly said to avoid any trouble, then I kept walking.

Then he started laughing like a maniac"you really think that kind of an apology will do apologize properly!"

I turned around and said " I am very sorry" then started walking off again.

"Do you not know who I am you and your pesent friend better respect those who are higher class than you, learn your place!"

Now I was pissed sure this guy was probably a higher class than us but he didn't have to be a jerk about it oh I so wish I had my frying pan right about know.

I also hate it when people say their a higher class than me like that, I'm sensitive about the topic.

Want me to be the bitch in this situation well lookie here you brought out the bitch inside.

I walked up to him his face inches from mine my eyes out for blood and I coldly said" No I don't, but i know your not god so don't act like that you narcissistic son of a bitch."

Then I walked away leaving him speechless.

Liec walked me home looking worried for some reason and said" thank you for earlier"

"No problem and even though it's my first day I can tell he deserved that"

Know he looked even more worried so to lighten the mood I said "Oh don't tell me your gay and you have a crush on him if you did sorry about that."

He burst out into laughter a few moments later he said " You knew" in a half angry half sarcastic voice.

"Yes, yes I did "

He was about to leave then he said "no matter what happens I'll stick up for you like you did for me" and this time the look in his eyes just gave away that he was dead serious.

Wow I feel like i'm in a romantic anime or something.

I gave a small confused nod then he walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

So I was walked into class with the blackboard saying 'shalir' I wondered what it meant because i hadn't really have been paying attention in class or reading the student handbook but i figured I'd ask Roderich later.

I sat down to see my desk was scribbled on with black sharpie very unkind words were there along with one certain message that caught my eye. It said 'you will pay'.

Two seconds later I saw Roderich burst into the classroom with spray paint.

He walked over to my desk spraying the desk the color of the desk and covering all the messages.

He looked at me and said" I promised I'd stick up for you didn't I."

I gave him a small smile "what would I do without you."

I took my seat. Two seconds later a girl with long brown pigtails walked in the room.

"Hey I'm Michelle (Seychelles) from class 2-A is there an Elizabetha Hedevary in here?"

Everyone turned towards me.

She walked over towards me after the glares had stopped.

"Hey Elizabetha I just wanted to make sure you got your challenge?"

"Challenge?"

She laughed a bit

" you haven't read the school manual i'm guessing?"

I shook my head

"well then let me tell you now 'shalir' means to propose a challenge and that's exactly what you did when you said extremely rude things to Gilbert-Sama so he challenged you back."

"Who?"

She gave me a what-do-you-mean-who-you-bitch look but kept her calm

" Let me jog your memory ' you're not god so don't act like it you narcissistic son of a bitch"

"Oh yeah now i remember"

Now she had an evil grin

"And here is something else you probably didn't know about him, hes a reaper"

She left laughing and left me there to mentally slap myself continuously .

I'm screwed completely screwed.

A reaper! I went all bitch on a reaper I am such an idiot!

The only thing that could possibly save me know is if I became 'the devil' the one that only comes every 5,000 years the one that is said to be the true most powerful monster in the realm not to mention that is only a fairy tail in a kids book!

AHHHH I hate life.

Okay just calm down I mean the worst he could probably do is kill me right?

Right?

Okay I just need to stop spa zing out sit down and eat my lunch.

I climbed a tree and started eating my lunch up there I just didn't want to be bothered by anybody I wanted to be left alone.

Phew after eating some rice balls** (Me: Don't eat me :( ! )** and cake I felt better.

I was about to get out of the tree but I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me back into the tree.

I turned around to see the very one who had me freaking out all day. "Why hello there"

**Authors note: Yay I finished the chapter sorry it took me so long to update its this thing called laziness that prevents me from doing anything, but i will try to update more. Riceball is signing off**


	4. Chapter 4

I immediately tried to escape from his grasp but I failed.

I think I even kicked him in the no no area a couple of times and even landed some good punches on him put my escape was a failure.

Man I need to remind myself to bring my frying pan more often.

I finally gave up and just hung in his arms like a rag doll. When he was finally sure I wasn't going to attack him again he loosed his grip.

"What do you want" I coldly spat out.

"Well well well what do you think I want"

"I don't know because I cant read minds"

He grinned " I challenged you to a duel idiot ."

"Now if were calling someone an idiot it should be you!"

He laughed "Wow how could you be so cruel to a pure innocent angel like me."

I scoffed "An angel! I've only known you for a day and I can tell you're more like Satan"

Me:He's Prussia of course he's not like Satan he is Satan.

"Ouch the awesome me is actually hurt by that comment."

"Yeah right those whose souls are made of ice don't feel"

I punched him in the gut and jumped out of the tree.

"Shouldn't have loosened your grip."

I was walking around the school because class starts in 30 minutes(I ate my lunch faster than I thought) as I saw a guy in my class.

What was his name... oh yeah!Feliciano the box of tomatoes fairy.

He seems nice maybe I should go talk to him.

"Hi Feliciano"

He looked up from his pasta" ' Hello?"

"I'm Elizabetha. I'm in your class."

"Oh yeah the human."

"Yep that's me the human."

There was an awkward silence but I ended it "Well it was nice standing here for 20 minuets of silence I guess I should be going see you in class bye"

"Bye Liz"

'Liz? well should I be happy or unhappy that I have a nick name. I guess I should be happy its not an insulting nickname.

* * *

I walked in to the class to find Roderich with a i'm gonna get you for worrying me face.

"Young lady were were you!"

"Relax mom it was only a **small** party and its not a school night." I said in the girly-est voice possible.

He gave me a small laugh and mouthed grounded young lady.

Like usual class went by as fast as it came.

Roderich and I were walking out of class and I got evil glares from the students in the halls.

I was about to walk out of the building when Roderich pulled me back.

"Wait!I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

Without answering my question he dragged me halfway across the final destination we were in front of a bulletin board.

"I forgot to tell you that every student must sign up for an extra curricular activity."

"BLARGHH Seriously!"

He nodded.

Okay so lets choose a club.

Um swim team no as much as I love to swim mermaids are more fucking scary than you think they'd be.

Basket ball. Nope I suck at human basket ball I cant even imagine monster basket ball.

Football. No because I'm pretty sure I cant wear 10 pounds of protection.

Cheer leading. Well I obviously can't all the cheerleaders glared at me today like they were plotting on how to kill me.

Should we burn her, drown her, stab her, eat her, and I'm pretty sure more gruesome things were going on in their sick twisted minds.

But who am I to talk.

I imagined hanging Gilbert and then feeding hid dead flesh to the crows make them spit it out and then burn the rest of him.

He's really really lucky I keep forgetting to bring my frying pan to school.

Okay how about I scratch out anything that has to do with me exercising.

Okay chess club I don't know how to play chess.

Music club, I'll keep that one in mind I have always been fond of music.

There's the drama club Ill remember that to I have always really liked the arts.

The Do not join this club club. Wait what! Now that's a club that sounds interesting.

They could be a group of spy's looking for someone brave enough to join and add a new member to their agency!

It could be. You never know. Also there's the fact that nobody else signed up.

"Roderich I think I'll sign up for this one."

"The do not join this club club. I won't let you nobody knows what that club does or who is in the club. They could be rapists!"

"Um Roderich I don't think they're rapists."

"Mastermind criminals!"

"I don't think they're criminals either."

"You're going to sign up anyway no matter what i tell you wont you."

" I said think I'm not sure yet."

**Authors note: Hey everybody sorry it took me so long to update. Its that I'm busy summer vacationing. I promise i'll update soon I got a head start on my next chapter. Yeah and also Feliciano the box of tomatoes fairy can be very viscous don't be fooled bye his adorable appearance. Bye. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
